The Plan
by DrenaDragon
Summary: Sakura, Ino, and Hinata try and help Sasuke and Naruto get together would their plan work? Would the two get together at the end? Read to figure out! I suck at summaries but who cares it is still good. FRIST FANFIC!


**Dragon In!**

**So this is my first Fanfic I ever posted and wrote. :)**

**I am really excited and hope you are too!**

**This is a oneshot but I tried to make this as long as I can. **

**So tell me if it makes your day because that's my goal and I mean it! *puts on determined face***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto manga or anime :( But I can dream **

**So hope you enjoy! **

**Now On With The Story! "YAY!"**

* * *

><p>Dear Sasuke,<p>

I think we should meet up sometime like next week on Monday at the mall what do you think tell me if you want to as soon as you see me. I love you Sasuke.

Love from, Sakura

"Will she ever get the hint I don't like her." Sasuke thought out loud.

"Sasuke what do you think would you go with me?" Sakura asked skipping toward the raven.

"No Sakura I'm gay how many times do I have to tell you." Sasuke said irritated.

"Oh yeah I forgot never mind." Sakura said.

"But who do you like?" Sakura asked out of curiosity.

Just then the blonde boy by the name of Naruto walked past them Sasuke was in a daze until Sakura put him back to reality.

"You like Naruto don't you if you want I can help." Sakura said since she can't be with him why not help him win the person he wants to be with.

"I guess but don't hurt him." Sasuke told her because for all he knows she might.

"I won't I promise." Sakura said so Sasuke believed her for now.

"Okay if something bad happens to him and you are there I will kick your ass." Sasuke said and he meant it.

"Okay but first we do what I did get rid of the completion meaning Hinata." Sakura said.

"Okay but how? We also need to figure out if Naruto is gay and has feelings for me." Sasuke said.

"Yeah we can ask Hinata to help and figure out if he has feelings for you or if he's gay and then make him fall for you." Sakura said.

"Okay let's put this plan to action." Sasuke said excited that the blonde might be his soon.

"You are not yourself Sasuke you must really love him." She said a little surprised how much he loves the blonde.

The next day Sakura told all the other fangirls that Sasuke cannot be theirs.

"What do you mean is he going out with you or something?" asked Ino.

"No he's gay and wants to be with Naruto." Sakura said.

"No way he isn't gay I don't believe you Sakura." Karin said.

"If you don't believe me ask him yourself Karin." Sakura told her irritated that she doesn't believe her.

"Alright I will!" she said and ran to asked him.

Five Minutes Later

"Your right he is and he does." Karin said surprised that she won't be with him.

"Sakura can I help?" Ino asked.

Sakura nodded and then Ino and Sakura went to find Hinata.

"Um… Hinata can we talk to you?" Ino asked.

Hinata nodded and walk to them.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

So the two told Hinata and to their surprised Hinata smiled and this.

"Wow that great Naruto feels the same way for Sasuke he told me two days ago and asked me to help." Hinata said happily.

Flashback

"_Umm... Naruto." Hinata said._

"_What is it Hinata?" Naruto asked._

"_Would you go to the mall with me like on a date or something?" Hinata asked._

"_No Hinata I don't even like you in that way." Naruto said_

"_Umm… Who do you like?" Hinata asked._

"_I'm gay… which means I like boys." Naruto started._

"_Who is this boy?" Hinata asked._

"_Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said._

"_Oh." Hinata said surprised._

"_Can you help me figure out if he feels the same?" Naruto said._

"_Okay!" Hinata said._

End of Flashback

"Okay then should we tell them or do something to get the two together anyway." Ino said.

"I say have some fun by taking our time set them a day to have the perfect date then let them tell each other." Sakura said.

"I guess as long as I get to help or I'll tell Naruto anyways." Hinata said.

"Don't worry you get to help." Sakura said.

So for the past week the girls were planning on the perfect date for the boys when they finished the plan went into action.

Naruto 

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted.

"Oh what is it Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke wants to see you at the mall in front of the ramen place on Saturday at 12pm." Hinata said.

"Okay tell him I'd meet him there." Naruto said wondering why maybe he feels the same way as him.

Sasuke

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted.

"What?" Sasuke asked irritated what is it now.

"Naruto wants to see you at the mall Saturday at the ramen place." Sakura told him.

"When?" Sasuke asked.

"12pm for lunch." Sakura said.

"Okay tell him I'd meet him there." Sasuke said.

Saturday 

Sasuke woke up early at 8:00am that day and toke a shower, dried his hair, ate, put on the clothes he picked the day before and at 11:00am he was ready.

"Wow son where are you going in such a hurry?" Sasuke's dad asked him.

"To meet up with a friend." Sasuke said it was the truth for now at least.

"If you ask me it looks like you're going on a date." Sasuke's mom said.

"I'm really going out to meet a friend that's all." Sasuke said.

"What friend then Sasuke?" Sasuke's dad said.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke said.

"Oh your gay I never knew son since when?" Sasuke's mom said.

"Since I meet him okay but we're not going out yet I don't even know if he likes me." Sasuke said irritated that his mom is still going on about that.

"Okay son don't yell like that." Sasuke's mom said.

"Ok I'm going to be late bye." Sasuke said running out the door.

_It was 11:50 ok good it takes two minutes to get there five minutes to find the place that leaves three minutes to spare and beside the ramen place was a good salad place I eat salad instead of ramen if it doesn't hurt Naruto's feelings_ Sasuke thought.

When he got to the mall he looked for the Ramen place when he got there Naruto was already there.

Naruto wore an orange t-shirt, black jeans, and white sneakers.

Sasuke wore a navy blue t-shirt, black pants, and black sneakers.

"Hey Naruto!" Sasuke waved to his friend.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto waved back.

When Sasuke reached Naruto they decided to eat.

"So Naruto you get Ramen while I get a Salad." Sasuke said while walking to the salad place.

"Ok Sasuke!" Naruto said.

When they order they found a table and started to talk.

"Umm… Sasuke I like you a lot." Naruto started.

The blonde teen looked up to see what the raven would say.

"Me too I love you Naruto." Sasuke said.

The boys didn't know but Sakura, Ino, and Hinata watched the boys the whole time.

Then Sasuke put his hand on the blonde's cheek and kissed him.

"Yes we did it we got them together." Sakura said giving high fives to the other two.

"I love you too." Naruto said.

"YES WE DID IT GIRLS!" Sakura said a little too loud.

Just then the two boys looked up to see all three girls happily talking about their plan.

So Sasuke decided to get up and talk to his lovely friends. "Hey guys." Sasuke said waving at them.

The girls looked up to see a mad raven and blonde boy.

"Bye!" they said running away leaving the two boys laughing.

"Now that was funny!" Naruto said.

"Yeah!" Sasuke agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?<strong>

**Please R&R but don't be to mean please.**

**Thanks for reading my story. *Bows* **

**This is dedicated to my favourite author on fanfiction mangaromance. :)**

**Dragon Out!**


End file.
